Dumbledore's Story
by rebeka13
Summary: Tis the story of Dumbledore's life, from when he was born to when he apperates to the Dursley's resident with Harry.


**The Beginning**

Most people say that your memory cells start being used when you are three, but Albus Dumbledore new better because he remember day his mother died, as though it was yesterday, and this is were fate turned fowl for him. And now our story begins. Screams cut across the house like no other they had heard. One from a hemorrhaging mother and the other from a baby boy is welcomed to the world. All of the screams stopped as the attention was turned away from the new born to the doctor leaning over his mother "Absalom, she dead". The smile that had been on his father's face, which was so joyful, slipped off his face, slowly in disbelief.

"No, she's not." He said trying to reassure himself, "Aristolia, come on now this isn't funny, come on now wake up" desperately Absalom shook his wife, but she was gone.

That was his first and worst memory yet. Some women and children are only so lucky to hold their children and to have their children be held before dieing, but he was not one of those lucky ones.

Dumbledore could remember the slow drip his mother's bodily fluid on the stone floor. It seemed as though it was an eternity before anyone spoke again, seconds turned into minutes and then days it had been nearly a week and not even a peep was heard from anyone in the household. Until one day the Absalom had finally finished deciding upon a name for his son. "Oh, Albus" Absalom cooed over at the baby boy, "Yes, I think that is what I shall call you Albus, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Albus smiled up at the man before him and a surprised Absalom jumped at the twinkling of his blue eyes.

Unlike most mournful husbands Absalom was unlike them, he wasn't bitter nor depressed, but just looked at the next matter at hand and moved on with life keeping his wife's memory inside of him. And in making his decisions, he thought about them and executed them the way his wife would have done them. If she had been here to tell him what to do she would have said to take of her two boys, Albus and Aberforth, and he did as though he was their telling him what to do and started with find some sort of baby formula like thing for Albus to eat, and taking his eleven year old son Aberforth to Diagon Ally to go and get his school supplies for Hogwarts.

The years flew by and Albus grew up in a semi normal lifestyle, recognizing that he did not have a mother to take care of him. But instead of a mother Albus had a set of Nannies or in the as the wizarding world would call them . At age eleven he was like any other wizarding child, he was on his way to become a real wizard and to help him with this he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ahhh, Absalom it is time for your next son." the tall ghostly looking man said not looking up from the numerous papers on his desk at the arrival of Absalom and Albus.

"Yes, Olivandar it is and I would appreciate of not having a repeat of what happened last time," Absalom said in an almost too polite voice. In Albus's mind he was thinking

"_What happened last time did this Olivander character do something to Aberforth? And what made father get so livid he was almost-_

But his musings were interrupted by an erry almost far off voice,_ "Oh, how you would like to know young one..."_

All of a sudden Albus wasn't paying attention to that was not his voice in his head that was someone else's voice. That person's voice belonged to the measuring tape thatwas currently measuring every single inch of him at this current moment, but there was something strange and familiar about this and also scary. But those thoughts were drilled out of his brain the moment Olivandar thrusted a wand into Albus's petite hand.

"Alright now boy I don't have all day, wave the wand" Olivandar said angrily, this was most certainly not that same Olivandar that had spoken him and his father when they walked in. This was a much colder tone of voice.

"_Speaking of Father were had he got on to?"_

" _You really should know to keep you filthy nose outa' ur' fathers affairs young one?"_

Albus jump up at that voice in his head again (literally), and exclaimed "What?! Who said that?!" Albus was peering around every were looking about for the disembodied vice who was entering his thoughts.

"_Young Albus should not be looking around everywhere for me voice but inside a place with a lock and a key, but to open this lock, you find the key- "_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! _

_No no young one, I can not get out of your head _

_For I am your head _

_If I did that, I am sorry to say that we'd be dead_

_And if we were dead something would not come to pass _

_It is of the up most importance that this comes to pass _

_Otherwise you the mass..._

Olivandar was looking at Albus as though he were watching a tennis game, just staring at him. Albus's eyes were darting around everywhere as though looking for something and his body was darting all around the room. He was looking under the desk, the wand shelves, and down his robes. As though it were a life or death situation.

"Boy, what is wrong with you?" Olivandar said striding towards Albus's continuously moving body, and reaching for the wand, for he fears it would be snapped at the way Albus was swinging it around, "Young Man, give me that...." Unable to continue, for he was just kicked in the shins by a small foot belonging to a struggling boy, stunned him by bellowing "STUPIFY" Albus was out like a light.

"_speaking of light were did all of it go, and were is father he has been missing for a long while now and I it's getting exasperating on him not being here, and on another note were is here?"_

"_If you are ready to listen I can tell were here is"_ Albus spun around looking from were that voice came from, and he saw it, the body to the bodiless voice.

"_What are you?"_

"_I am what you call a second thought."_ He spoke calmly. This was not a man, it wasn't anything but a pure essence of thought. It's appearance was of water vapor, and was clear, but it was easy to see.

"_That is still-"_

"_Doesn't answer my question? Yeah I know, don't interrupted because I must be brief with my words. You Albus are Destined for great things, but you will come to a passing were you must choose something, and this will be the hardest one you will have to make in your life, it is important the you consult your second thought-"_

"_But aren't you my second thought?"_ Albus interrupted

"_Ye-"_

But Albus was jerked out of his darkness by another spell hitting him hard. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and was awakened by the sight of Fathers face peering over him

"Albus Dumbledore, what is this that I am hearing of you kicking Mr. Plivandar and almost snapping a wand?" his Father said calmly. Absalom possessed a This calmness for when people are in trouble was not uncommon for, Absalom had only yelled once and the was when...she died.

Absalom stared down at his son awaiting his answer.

"_Should I tell him or not telling your father that "Yes father I was looking for a disembodied voice" oh yeah Albus,why don't you just say "I was looking for a piece of dirt on the floor that I had lost." Hey that sounds alright ill tell him that, "_

"I was-" Albus started

"And Albus I don't want to hear you utter one fallacy come out of your mouth" Absalom cut him off. Albus peered around his father looking for Olivandar. He was gone. Which was strange, but he shrugged it off.

_"okay back to plan a"_

"Father you in all likelihood will not believe me, but I shall endeavor in any case." Albus paused preparing himself for a telling off, "I was looking for a disembodied voice." He stated this simply looking into his fathers eyes awaiting his judgment.

"What do you mean, Albus?" it sounded like he genuinely believed him.

"I mean to say that their was a voice inside my head, speaking to me. But the scary part is that that voice did-" Albus abruptly stopped, for then a man walked in.

In Albus's eyes, the man who had just walked in, looked like a giant. He had a heavier set and he was wearing robe the color of ebony, and his hear was very Grey with little flicks of a black color mixed in with it. At his side their was a small boy. "Hello Absalom." The tall man uttered stiltedly.

"Grindlewald," Absalom replied just as stiffly.

Albus watch this exchange in utter confusion. His father was usually a vivacious man, but for the second time today he had become stiff.

_What is going on? Why is he so cold? And where is Abaforth, wasn't he suppose to be here now?_

The little boy inched away from Grindlewald, and peered over at Albus, who was still staring at his father and Grindlewald in utter disbelief. "So Absalom, what have you been up to? Rocking you little baby's to sleep?" The giant let out a fit of bellowing laughter, while Absalom stood their not making a move "Well, While us real men have been at the Ministry have been doing real work; what have you been doing? Cleaning the house?"

"Every things been fine," Absalom said with a sarcastic smile "but enough about me let's talk about you and your important Ministry things, per say, your stay in Azakaban?" Albus looked up at his father with admiration and also had to keep a hand over his mouth to try not to laugh to hard.

"Well Absalom, at least I am doing something I Believe in, while you on the other hand..." Grindlewald said looking over at Albus.

"And just what sir, are trying to ensue, that I am not a real man because I don't think that Muggle hunting is sport?"

"Well you are not as thick as I thought you were" Grindlewald smirked

"Really now. Hmm... let's think about this for a minute, I am in command of the Unspeakable Department and you are a disgraced pureblood, I think I rather like not being a real man."

His smirk slid off his face to be replaced by a very unattractive look "Listen here Absalom, and listen good, one day something is going to get you and get you good they will, do you here me?"

Absalom stepped forward, so then he was in Grindlewald's face "is that a threat?"

"No, no my dear Absalom, I can assure to you that what I am saying to you is not a threat, but a promise." And with that note the tall man and the small boy walked out of the shop with a swish of their cloaks.

Their was a moment of silence after the two people left, Albus noticed that Absalom had become very pensive after the encounter with Grindlewald. A few moments later they were walking towards Florry and Fortiscues Ice Cream to use the fire place in attempts to get home.

"Um, Father?" Albus's question was met with a grunt. "Uhh, what is to become of Abaforth?"

"Damn it." His father cured.

Absalom drew out his wand and pointed into the middle of the crowd, sending out a beam of emerald light. About half a tick later Abaforth appeared next to them.

"Yes Father" he said curtly

"I thought I instructed you to be at Mr. Olivandar's wand shop at 1:15 precisely?"

"And so you did."

"Why did you disregard my instructions then?"

"For I met someone." Abaforth replied simply.

Albus watched the exchanging of words and saw the heat in his father's face rise and the questioning continued. "And who might this person be that you congregated with?"

"A girl"

Abaforth had he had a slim build but his muscles were toned and harnessed from the hours he had spent in Quidditch training, along with that he had jet black hair and piercing Grey/Blue eyes. But instead of having the warmth, that Albus's Blues eyes had, his were stone cold and were almost like X-Rays. Standing at 6' 3 ¾" this strapping young man looked to be about 17 when in actuality Abaforth was about 15 years old, and was entering his sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic, so please just review to tell me if you like it oakeydayz!!

Peace love joy and soul rebeka13


End file.
